


Coming Together

by orphan_account



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Stormer Is A Hologram, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After being dumped by Rio, Jerrica goes to her Sister Kimber for support. The siblings strike up a hot, steamy love affair.</p><p>Pairing : Jerrica Benton/Kimber Benton (Main)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

Coming Together

By Taijutsudemonslayer

　

Summary: _After being dumped by Rio, Jerrica goes to her Sister Kimber for support. The siblings strike up a hot, steamy love affair. Pairing : Jerrica Benton/Kimber Benton (Main)_ F/f slash

Chapter 1 : Jerrica's Heartache

Jerrica Benton was heartbroken, she had just come from the brownstone of Rio Pacheco, her former fiancée told the beautiful woman about his affair with Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor that started over four months ago, which lead to Pizzazz getting pregnant.

Jerrica goes up to her quarters on the Holograms' property. She lay on her twin size bed and began sobbing. Just then, Jerrica heard someone knocking on her door. "Wh-who is it?" she asked. "It's Kimber, Sis." a familiar voice said. Jerrica quickly wiped her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Come in." The door opened and Jerrica's Sister and bandmate Kimber Benton entered the room, the redhead smiling at Jerrica. "Hi Jerrica how was the meting with the label?" Kimber inquired. "Not good. The Execs don't want Stormer working with us. I feel like it was my fault." said Jerrica as a single tear rolled down her face. Kimber walked over to the bed where her older Sister was sitting, she sat next to Jerrica. "Those suits are lame, Sis." Jerrica smiled and sighed.

"Thanks Kimber I feel better, thanks." Kimber looked around. She didn't see Rio anywhere. This struck Kimber as strange because she knew that Jerrica and Rio were an item. "Where's your fiancée', Jerrica?" Kimber asked her Sister. "He left me Kimber... for Pizzazz!" "Oh no, I'm sorry Sis." Kimber said sympathetically. Kimber placed a hand on Jerrica's shoulder as her older Sister leaned into her.

"Kimber, will you hold me?" Jerrica asked. "Sure, Jerrica." Kimber said. Kimber wrapped her arms around Jerrica and held her. "Thank you, Kimber." Jerrica said. For some strange reason Kimber felt good in having her Sister in her arms, a small smile creeped across Jerrica's delicate features. "You smell really nice, Kimber." Jerrica said as Kimber began stroking her hair. Jerrica closed her eyes suddenly and sighed deeply. "Take away my pain, please Kimber." Kimber smiled warmly as she gently stroked Jerrica's hair.

"All right, Jerrica sweetheart." Kimber whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her Sister's left cheek.

"Jerrica, I have to tell you something." Kimber said.

"What's on your mind, Sis?" "I... Jerrica I-I'm in love with you." Jerrica's eyes filled with tears once again, but this time these were happy tears Jerrica was crying as she wrapped her arms around Kimber.

"Want to talk about it, Jerrica?" Kimber asked gently.

"All right." Jerrica answered quietly.

"Well Kimber, I went over to Rio's brownstone to see if he wanted to got out tonight since we don't have rehearsal tommorrow since Shana and Stormer are still in Bermuda on vacation, I rang the bell and... he came to the door without a shirt on and then Kimber, Rio looked at me with hatred in his eyes."

"He told you then that he was leaving you, right?" Kimber asked. "Yes Kimber, and then Pizzazz came out of the bedroom in only a robe. She laughed at me when she saw me Kimber, and then she had the nerve to call me pathetic before Rio asked me to leave." Jerrica said choking back tears. "Jerrica sweetie Rio is an idiot for letting you go, you deserve someone who loves you and only you." "Kimber." "Sis, you deserve _me_ and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Kimber said. Jerrica smiled at Kimber before pulling the redhead into a warm embrace. "I'll love you just as hard as you love me, Kimber." Jerrica replied.

Jerrica leaned into Kimber, who slid her arms around Jerrica's small waist. Jerrica removed Kimber's shirt as Kimber kicked off her heels, then Kimber unzipped her Sister's dress. Jerrica let it fall to the floor. The two new lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together. Kimber rolled on top of Jerrica and straddled her, then Kimber pinned down Jerrica's wrists with her hands. Jerrica smiled and licked her lips. "It looks like I am at your mercy, darling Sister." Jerrica whispered. Kimber leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Jerrica's, causing her to moan into Kimber's mouth as their tongues dueled one another. Kimber reveled in the euphoria she was feeling. "Mmmmmm..." Jerrica purred as she broke off the kiss.

"You're eager tonight." "You don't know how much I've yearned for your kisses and longed for your gentle touch, Jerrica my love." Kimber groaned. Jerrica and Kimber undressed each other slowly. "Your breasts are magnificant, Jerrica." Kimber commented, cupping her Sister's right breast and squeezing it. Jerrica uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Kimber ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch. "So tense..." Kimber murmured. "Let's do something to relax you." Gently, Kimber ran her tongue around Jerrica's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Kimber nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Jerrica writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth skin.

"K ... K ... Kimber!" Jerrica groaned as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of Kimber's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Jerrica reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body. Jerrica gasped at Kimber's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.

Spinning around, Kimber dropped to her knees between her Sister's legs, and gently suckled on her Sister's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Kimber eased her tongue in between Jerrica's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Jerrica writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Kimber's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Kimber's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Kimber's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Kimber could feel the burning heat rise between her Sister's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Kimber licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Jerrica hard and fast.

"OH KIMBER!!" Jerrica screamed to the hevans. "J-JERRICA!!" Kimber wailed. The Benton Sisters collapsed into each other's arms happily, Kimber stroked her Jerrica's face gently with her hand. "I love you, Jerrica." "And I you, my sweet Kimber." Jerrica leaned over and kissed Kimber again.

The next morning Jerrica awoke in her bed, she turned over and found the space next to her vacant, Jerrica was heartbroken. _'Kimber's gone, back to her room probably.'_ Jerrica tought to herself until she smelled somethhing delightful coming from the kitchen, grabbing a robe Jerrica got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Jerrica smiled when she saw Kimber standing over the stove wearing only a t-shirt and her panties. Jerrics was almost instantly turned on the sight before her. ' _Damn, Kimber was already sexy as hell before... Now she's wearing one of my shirts and cooking me breakfast, my fantasy come true!_ '

Jerrica walked up behind her Sister, who hasn't noticed Jerrica yet and wrapped her arms around her Sister.

"Good morning lover." Jerrica whispered into Kimber's right ear sweetly. "Mmmm... Good morning indeed my sweet Jerrica, did you sleep well?" Kimber asked. Jerrica leaned forward and kissed Kimber's cheek. "I slept like a baby, my dear." Jerrica replied.

"Good. Oh, I uh hope you're not mad at me for borrowing this shirt-." Kimber said before Jerrica spun her around and kissed her passionately. "I could never get mad at you, Kimber and actually... I uh like the way it fits you, it really brings out your curves."

"Where are Aja and Raya?" Jerrica asked.

"They went to Dallas to set up our next Gig, they should be back tomorrow.

"Stormer go too?" Jerrica asked.

"Nope, she and Shana are out dress shopping, their wedding is two months away." Kimber replied.

Jerrica's eyes darkened with lust, she licked her lips suggestively.

"So the two of us are alone in this big old house together?"

"Uh-huh." Kimber replied.

"And you're standing in front of me right now dressed like that?" Jerrica asked a moment later.

"Yep." Kimber answer, her voice now also coated with desire.

Jerrica backed Kimber up against the stove and parts her Sister's legs with her knee, causing Kimber to gasp sharply.

"Kimber, you've made me forget all about my troubles...I think that you should be rewarded for that."

Kimber swallowed hard before Jerrica closed the small distance between them and kissed her on the lips.

 


End file.
